


Lost Lullaby 失落的摇篮曲

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 恋母情结
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 这可能是一个乱七八糟的脑洞收集器
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	Lost Lullaby 失落的摇篮曲

而童年的歌谣永不复还。

“mommy…”

“你说什么？”

“没什么…”

银发男孩迟缓地抬起了头，被情欲染红的脸上划过一丝尴尬。

“没什么…”他舔了舔嘴唇。

“Mommy…是吗？”

身下的黑发青年玩味地眯起了眼睛，嘴唇微张，认真地分辨后说出了那个字眼。

尼禄沉默了一下，仿佛有些不悦。

“我并非要取笑你。” V轻轻勾了勾缠在他腰上的双腿。

“叫我，如果你喜欢的话。”他躺着，悠闲地伸展了一下脖颈，做好了一切被吃干抹净的准备。

“不…”男孩拒绝了，看了他一会儿，低头去舔他红肿起立的乳尖，像小兽一样轻轻地用牙齿咬了一下。

V不知道自己是疼痛还是愉悦，呻吟了一下。

“mommy…”

他拿手臂环抱着他的脑袋，赤裸的肌肤被他有些硬的短发刺激着。

“kid…”

他抱着他，仿佛，怀里的小兽当真是他的孩子。

多奇怪啊？

V想着。

可却不那么奇怪。

尼禄喜欢叫他mommy 这一点也没什么奇怪，他还操自己，不知轻重，欢愉和疼痛一起成为了悄悄的背德和宽恕。

而他们都一起乐在其中。

“你会在床上叫别人mommy吗？”V问他，侧躺着看着尼禄。

“不会吧，不知道。”尼禄摇了摇头，“只和你做过，我也不知道。”

“那你也可以试试看。”

“不要。”男孩的话仿佛在赌气。

“怎么？”V觉得有些有趣。

“我想和谁就和谁，你管不着。”男孩双手背在脑后躺着。

“你爱上我了吗？”V看着他这副认真的样子笑了。

尼禄皱着眉头，鼻孔出气，哼了一声，不管旁人的调笑。

他们的不正当关系是从V央求他补魔开始的，一来二往，变得不再单纯。

“最好别。”V叹了口气。

“这不是好情趣，不是所有人都会像我一样宽容。”

“他们会觉得你是个做爱都要哭的小男孩。”

“你能别说了，放过我吗？”

男孩怒目而视，脸上泛起愠怒的红色。

“我也…我也不知道怎么就……”

“没关系，我喜欢。”

“kid，我喜欢。”

那双绿色的眼睛似乎不在说谎。

尼禄看着他，觉得事情有些超过。

“到mommy怀里来吧。”他轻轻地张开怀抱。

尼禄有些犹豫。

“你不是我的mommy…”

在V的怀里，他轻轻地说了一句，仿佛回到了很小很小的时候。

“我没有见过她，如果她现在在我面前，我也不能认出来她。”

“每一个孤儿自然对父母有着无尽的幻想。”V幽幽地说着，“他们没有你想象得好。”

“是吗？”尼禄苦笑了一下，“我不知道，我什么也不知道。”

“可怜的孩子。”V摸了摸他的脸庞，“只有在做爱的时候才能…”V笑了笑，适可而止地停下。

“和做爱没有关系。”尼禄摇了摇头。

“那…”

他们对视了一会儿，明白了彼此的意思。

尼禄觉得，V像他的妈妈。

V不感到惊讶，他仿佛也觉得合情合理。

母亲对尼禄来说意味着什么？

意味着终将要失去的东西。

“你会走吗？”尼禄埋在他的怀里，闷闷地问。

“不会。”

V又一次说谎了。


End file.
